Attack On Titan: The Ruined Country
by ElizEclipse333
Summary: A Country so strong lets its self die for the cause of something so beautiful. Two sisters are the only survivors of Mysticrealm. They find them selves isolated from civilization and many years later they find that they need to save it. With the help of their new friends, they fight against all odds. Can they renew their fallen country or will they fail?
1. Intro

**Attack on Titan: The Ruined Country**

 **Intro**

 **There once were three countries. The biggest and most powerful of them was called the country of the gods. Its name was Mysticrealm. The rulers of this country and kingdom were said be descendants of Atlantis. The royals had special gifts. Some had the ability to read minds, some the ability to see the dead, some the power to move objects with their mind. Others could hypnotize with just their voice or even their eye's. The rarest of the gifts was being a seer. The power to see the past, present and future.**

 **People from Marley, the second country called the royals by many names. Witches, gypsies, angels and even demons. They were scared of the royal family, scared of their powers, of what they were capable of. For they thought that Mysticrealm would attack them over the fact of Marley creating the Titan serum. Over the fact that they created the third country Paradis. Paradis' purpose is to dispose of people who Marley no longer wants to deal with or can't deal with any longer. Mysticrealm does not approve of what they're doing.**

 **The seer of that time was the king's brother, the duke. One day he foresaw the war that was to come to their land. He told the king of what he saw, everything. Even with how much destruction and chaos was about to befall there kingdom, they did not want to change it. The duke saw something so serene from the aftermath of the war. He saw something so beautiful that it's something they must keep in the course of to protect it. If they were to stop the war, it would not happen.**

 **The people of Mysticrealm trusted the royals' judgment completely. The Ackerman family, the most loyal and strongest of their warriors were to willingly die by the side of the royal family without a fight. There were a few family members of the Ackerman's that were out of the country traveling Marley. They did not get word from the royals of the foretold war. Even if they had known of what was to happen, they would be too late, they wouldn't make it.**

 **For the day of war came upon them at last. No one of Mysticrealm fought. They willingly died for that something so beautiful. The only thing that the royals did, was store everything secretive and all of their most valuable and precious belongings into a vault. This vault was secured in a shelter that could withstand multiple nuclear bombs. There are only 2 keys for both the vault and the shelter. 4 keys in total were ever made. The family stored everything leading up to the war. There was one other thing that they had to make sure of. The 2 princesses were to survive at all costs.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Attack On Titan: The Ruined Country**

 **Chapter 1**

" **Elizabeth? Elizabeth, wake up! Hey!" She jolts out of her slumber. Elizabeth looks at her sister with wide eyes in a panic. "You were having a nightmare." Jazmine gets into bed next to her sister and cradles her in her arms. Elizabeth's back is up against Jazmine's stomach. "It was the flash backs again, wasn't it?" "Yes, they're always so vivid." Elizabeth responds. Jazmine looks at her with concern. "It probably doesn't help that you have the sight." Elizabeth turns around to look at Jazmine. They touch forehead to forehead and without moving their lips, they speak to one another. "This is becoming a weekly thing. Either your stressed out about something or something big is about to happen." "There's nothing in particular to be stressed out about, so I would have to say that somethings about to happen." she responds. They sit up in bed. "Why do you think it is that whenever somethings about to happen, you have the flash backs?" Jazmine asks. "It's part of the sight. It's almost like a warning sign."**

 **Elizabeth's face changes from being annoyed to being confused. "What?" Jazmine looks at her in question. "I… I didn't just have flash backs." "What do you mean?" Elizabeth looks up at Jazmine standing. "I think I saw someone's memories run through my own." Jazmine's eyes widen. "So you had someone else's memory's mix with yours? Do you know who's? Did they reveal a name?" "No. I can't even remember the faces. That's so weird, this has never happened before." *CRASH* They jump slightly and look over to the other side of the room. "Meow." They giggle. "Will, it looks like its feeding time. You get ready, I'll start on everything." Jazmine walks out of Elizabeth's room with the cat. Elizabeth gets dressed in to her work clothing and picks up her art supplies that the cat knocked over. Jazmine's in the kitchen feeding the cat. Elizabeth walks in and is about to walk out the door. "I'm going to go to the stables." She tells Jazmine. "Alright." She walks out of the house.**

 **Their house is a big cabin in the middle of a huge field surrounded by forests. The house itself has 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a long hall way that connects them to the big living room. Their house has a dining room, a library, a laundry room and a kitchen. On the outside of their house on one of the sides, there's a natural hot spring that they have fenced up for when they want to use it in privacy. Jazmine's a little paranoid on someone coming by or something dangerous passing by even though there's never been another person out there. On the other side of the house, there's a farm setting. A barn, stables, a chicken pen, a grazing area for the horses, cows and sheep. Then there's a well next to the barn and a small lake half a mile away with a water mill. The water mill is what gives there cabin electricity. The titans rarely come out to where they are and for when they do, they don't bother the sisters.**

 **Elizabeth's feeding the horses and loves them up while there eating. She then goes over to the cows. Jazmine comes out finally and heads over to feed the chickens. The last to feed are the sheep. After all of the animals have been fed, they let the animals go out into the grazing area. "You hungry Jazmine?" "Yea, I'm up for something to eat." Elizabeth goes in to start cooking. She walks back out. "Hey, were almost out of eggs. Can you check to see if there are any new ones?" "Sure." Jazmine goes over to the chicken pen and finds 6 eggs. "Got some!" She runs them over to Elizabeth. "Thanks." They both head inside.**

 **Jazmine starts tinkering with an invention. "What are you working on this time?" Elizabeth asks. "I'm going to fix up the well and build a new and improved water mill at some point. The one we have now is run down." Elizabeth is cooking eggs and bacon with a glass of milk for herself and a glass of orange juice for Jazmine. They caught a wild boar a few days ago. "Here you go." She places the plate of food and the glass onto the kitchen table. "Oh, you finally made bacon from the boar we caught." Jazmine laughs. "It took you a little while; usually you do something with it the day of or the day after we catch them." "I have been off my game a little, haven't I?" she responds. They laugh. Elizabeth finishes eating first. She goes over to the sink and starts to wash her dishes.**

" **You're really quite today Eliz, what's ~" Jazmine's cut off by Elizabeth dropping her plate and toppling to her knees. "Elizabeth!" Jazmine jumps out of her chair and rushes over to her. Elizabeth's holding her stomach and applying pressure to her forehead. "Ah!… Mmmn…" She starts to grumble and growl. "Elizabeth!? Elizabeth, can you hear me?! Elizabeth!?" She's holding her stable. Jazmine feels Elizabeth's body temperature drop. Elizabeth starts to sweat. She passes out and falls the rest of the way. "Elizabeth!" Jazmine catches her and pulls her to her lap to rest her head. She places her fingers upon Elizabeth's temples to go searching for her in her head. "Elizabeth? Are you their? Can you hear me?"**

 **Elizabeth gasps, opens her eyes and begins to breathe heavily. "Your back. That one scared me. You haven't had one like that in a while. Are you alright?" Elizabeth, still sweating and panting begins to shiver. "Can I have some hot tea?" Jazmine looks at her with wide eyes. "HA! Yea, you're alright. Yea, I'll make you some of your tea. What kind would you like?" Elizabeth sits up and props herself against the counter. "Sweet green tea." Jazmine gets up. "I'll go fetch you a blanket first. This one made you get cold this time huh? This one gave you the cold sweats." Jazmine walks away to get her a blanket. Elizabeth looks over at the shattered plate. "Great. I broke yet another plate." She starts to make a pile when Jazmine walks in. "Oh, you don't have to do that. I'll do it. You rest and regain your strength back." She covers Elizabeth in the blanket and turns to make her tea.**

" **I'm sorry." "For what? It's not your fault. Your visions are just that strong. Speaking of which, what was it this time?" Jazmine's still working on the tea for her. "I saw us… I think. We were surrounded by people. I was holding a man's hand and you were as well." Jazmine stops and looks at Elizabeth in shock. "You've never had a vision of the future with us in it before. It least not us with other people. Did you see their faces?" "Yes, but I don't remember them. I can only make out there hair and clothing. It's like the shock of everything is causing me to forget their faces." Jazmine's still looking at her when the kettle goes off. She snaps out of it and starts working on Elizabeth's tea again. "Well knowing you, you'll eventually remember. Hell, you'll probably even end up drawing their faces out without even knowing it."**

 **Elizabeth slowly gets up, still unsteady, but better than before. She still has the blanket covering her. Elizabeth sits down at the table and places her head in her hands. "Here, your tea's done." Jazmine puts the glass of tea down next to Elizabeth. "Thank you." She grabs the tea and starts to blow on it. She looks over to Jazmine's plate that still has food on it. "Uhg. I'm sorry, your foods cold." "It's okay. I was done anyways." Jazmine takes her plate and glass over to the sink and starts cleaning up the shattered one on the ground.**

" **It's hard to believe that your able to lift about 300 pounds and yet your visions just take away all of your strength like that." Jazmine feels that she's struck a chord with her sister. "You're lucky that you don't have the sight. Not because of what it does to the body, but what it does to the mind. There are too many things in this world that should never be seen. They're never able to be unseen or forgotten either." Jazmine stops cleaning and walks over to Elizabeth. She puts her arms around her, hugging her. "I keep telling you that you don't have to keep all of that to yourself. You know that you can share those visions with me. I don't mind. I know that it would help you."**

 **Elizabeth pulls away. "I know you keep telling me that. But I'm not going to burden you with what I've seen! I'm not going to do that to you, I refuse to!" Jazmine's taken back a little because her sister hardly ever raises her voice in anger. "I love you Jazmine. I'm not going to give you the burdens of this world. What I've seen fucks me up. ME! Imagine what it would do to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing that I had burdened your mind with those visions of mine." Elizabeth begins to get teary eyed.**

 **Jazmine puts her hand out to grab a hold of Elizabeth's. She holds her hand. Jazmine looks at her in concern and regret. "I'm alright… I'm alright. It's okay, everything's fine." Elizabeth whips the tears out of her eyes. She looks at Jazmine and smiles at her, griping her hand tighter. Jazmine still looks concerned, but she smiles back at Elizabeth anyways.**

 **They go through the rest of the day with their normal schedule. Tending to the animals, eating lunch and dinner, working on projects and at the end of the day before bed time, they look through their family photos that were saved in the vault. Both of them occasionally go back to their ruined kingdom, with the keys in order to get into the shelter and vault. After they're finished looking through the photos, Elizabeth sings a song to Jazmine and Jazmine falls asleep. Then Elizabeth retires to her room.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Attack On Titan: The Ruined Country**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Jazmine wakes up the following morning and gets up to start her daily chores. She passes Elizabeth's room and heads to the kitchen. "Wait… What?" She bolts back down the hall way to Elizabeth's room to find that she's missing. She goes over to her bed, only to find Elizabeth's stuffed white tiger angel lying on the pillows. Jazmine looks over to the desk on the other side of the room. She spots something laying in the middle if it and heads over to see what it is. It's a note that reads "Jazmine, don't be worried, I'm alright. I wasn't able to fall asleep last night, so I went out to clear my head. I'm taking in the sights and sounds of nature. I should be back some time around 12pm. If anything happens, I'll contact you. Love Eliz."**

 **Jazmine looks away. "Her and her insomnia. She's lucky that were telepathic. I'd be bitching at her otherwise." She walks out of Elizabeth's room and back into the kitchen. "What time is it anyways?" She looks at the clock to see that its only 9:45am. "I guess I'm doing all of the morning chores by myself today." Jazmine gets her cat and the cat's food. As she's feeding him, she strokes his back and he starts to purr. She pets him for a little while. She heads outside to start on the chores, only to see that everything has already been done. "Oh, or not."**

 **Jazmine starts to think of things that she can do instead. "I might as well start on the water mill, Elizabeth and I worked on the well yesterday, so the mill is all that needs to be done." She gets her tools and packs them on to one of the horses. Even though the small lake that she's heading to is only half a mile away, that's still a long ways to carry heavy equipment. As she grabs the last few things that she'll end up needing she thinks of another thing. "Come to think of it, our chimney needs to be cleaned out. Winters just around the corner." Now Jazmine's stuck in between doing two different things.** **"UHG! We're going with the FUCKING water mill!" She hops on to the horse and heads out to the lake.**

 **Elizabeth is resting on a large smooth boulder overlooking a quite larger lake then the one half a mile away from there cabin. This one is 6 miles away from their home. She doesn't have her boots on, there lying beside her. She has her jacket off and is using it as a pillow. She's taking in all of the sounds surrounding her and breathing in the fresh air. She opens her eyes and gazes into the treetops towering above her. The sun is shining through the leaves and branches. She sits up and admires the shimmering of the lake.**

 **With her mind at complete ease, she decides to take a walk. Not grabbing what belongs to her resting on the boulder, she walks barefoot through the grass. She's walked quite a ways away from the boulder when she hears an unfamiliar metallic sound. Not sure as of what the noise is, she bolts behind a tree to hide behind. She hears the direction that the noise is coming from and moves into the appropriate hiding position. It hits her that her belongings are right out in the open. "Fuck!" She looks towards her stuff and realizes that she's too far away to run to them without being seen.**

 **Out of the corner of her eye, on the other side of the tree that she's hidden behind, she sees what seems to be a man flying through the tree tops. She sees what's causing the metallic sound and with that, she's flooded with information on it. She now knows what it's for, what it's capable of doing and the name for it. With that, the man notices the out of place boots and jacket. "Dammit! Of course he's gotta be really observant." She ducks down to watch what the man does. He maneuvers himself over to the boulder.**

 **He lands next to her boots and jacket and stares confusingly at them. "What the shit is this?" He looks around scanning the area for whomever they belong to. Elizabeth moves back further behind the tree so that she's unable to be seen. Just as she does, a vision comes rushing to her. "Mama! Mama, look over here!" She opens her eyes to see a clear blue sky. "Mama! *Giggling*." Elizabeth sits up and looks over to see a little boy and girl next to a kneeling man. There all in a field of lovely flowers. "Look what we made for you!" The little girl holds out a flower crown. "It's pretty, just like you mama!" Elizabeth momentarily comes back to reality. "Uuhhg!" She collapses to the ground onto her knees. Her head throbbing, she practically smashes her forehead in with her palm.**

 **The man overheard her and saw her hair for a brief moment. "Aahhg! Mmnn… Rrrrrrr." "Here you go mama." The girl putts the crown upon Elizabeth's head. "It's beautiful, did you make it?" "Not by myself. Daddy helped me." Elizabeth laughs. "Oh, he did, huh." The man is now standing above her. He holds out one of the swords from the gear that he's wearing and points it at her. "Who are you?" he asks. Elizabeth clenches her jaw and grips a hold of her stomach. "I asked you a question." He puts the blade against the back of her neck. She snaps out of it for another brief moment. Elizabeth slaps the blade away so quickly that the man had no time to react. She moved so quickly that she even managed to snap the blade in half.**

 **The man is in shock with how quickly she reacted and by the fact that it was fast enough to break his blade. "Tsk. Grrraa..." She falls completely to the ground, passing out. "What the…?" The man still in slight shock is now confused of the situation. He kneels down to her. "Hey… Hey, get up." He nudges her to get her to wake up, but his efforts are in vain, she's completely out of it. "Tsk. Great, what am I supposed to do with this?" He gets up and starts to walk away when he turns around because of a feeling that he gets in his gut. "Why do I feel compelled to help her?" He looks down at her. "Dammit." The man picks her up and takes her to the bolder with her stuff resting on it. He places her down and packs up her things into a bag of his. He picks her up again and takes her to where he was coming from.**

 **Jazmine begins to get hungry and realizes that she's been out for so long that the sun is setting. "Well no wonder I'm hungry, I missed lunch." She packs her tools up and heads on home. When she gets home, she notices that none of their lights are on inside of the house. "What?" She jumps off of the horse and runs inside to find that the house is still empty. Elizabeth had not come home yet. "What the fuck Elizabeth? Where that fuck are you?" She try's contacting Elizabeth, but all attempts fail, she gets no response. "FUCK!" She runs outside, throws her tools off of the horse and gets back on. "Hyah!" She moves out in an enraged panic.**

 **"Levi? Who is that you're holding?" Hanji asked as he walks through the door. "If I knew, I would tell you." he responds. "What happened?" Eren walked in to the room confused of the situation. "Just get a bed ready for her in one of the rooms. She's burning up and having difficulty breathing." Levi said, still holding the girl. Eren runs off to get Armin to help him set up a bed for the girl. Hanji walks over to feel how warm she is. "Well damn. I'll get cold water and a few rags to cool her off with." Levi stands there with the unconscious girl in his arms and starts to look at her. He starts to look deeply at her, studding the features of her face. "Why do I feel the need to memorize her features?" He asks himself.**

 **"The beds ready for her." Eren comes back with Armin behind him. "She's so pale." Armin says while Levi walks past him with the girl. Eren shows him which room to go into. Levi sets her down gently onto the bed and covers her up with a blanket. He pulls over a chair and sits in it. Hanji comes in with a pail of water and some rags to dampen. She puts the pail down onto the desk beside the bed and Levi. She wets a rag and places it upon the girl's forehead. Everyone want's an explanation as to what went down. Levi explains everything to the fullest of his knowledge.**

 **Hanji looks over at Elizabeth and realizes that she's bleeding. "Levi! You cut her!?" She yells at him. "What?" He looks at her and see's the blood from the back of her neck. "Tsk. She's bleeding onto the pillow." He then realizes that he himself is covered in blood for where her head and neck were resting on him. "I'll tend to her wound, you go and clean yourself up Captain." Armin tells him. Levi leaves the room.**

 **Hanji, Eren and Armin all look at the girl. "Where's Mikasa? She's been gone for a while now." Eren asks. Armin tells him that Mikasa and Jean went out to go get fire wood. Armin lifts her to take her choker off so that he can wash the blood off of her neck. Hanji goes to find some linen bandages for her. "She's burning up. She's already warmed the rag. She needs a new one." Armin tells Eren. Hanji comes back with the bandages. They rap her up and place the new cold rag on to her forehead.**

 **Levi walks back in with no shirt on. "Make sure to give her a new pillow." They look at him as if they're saying "Really? You could have said that while we had her sitting up." They look back at her. This time Hanji lifts her and Eren grabs the bloody pillow and replaces it with a new one. "Hand me the..." Levi stops and notices her bloody choker on the desk. "Hand me both her choker and the pillow." Eren gives him what he asked for. "Let me know if there are any changes." With that he walks out of the room.**

 **"You guys can go ahead and do what you want to. I'll watch her." Armin tells them. "We'll take shifts. I'll come back within an hour or so to take your place." Armin smiles at him. "Thanks." Eren and Hanji walk out of the room. Armin looks at Elizabeth. "She really is pale. I wonder if it's because she's sick or if that's her normal skin color?" He checks the rag again. "She needs a new one again." He takes the one from her head and dampens another one. Armin places the cold rag upon her forehead. "Who are you… And why did Captain Levi take a liking to you? He would never do this with a stranger."**

 **Jazmine's out searching for her sister. "Okay, if I were her, where would I be?" She thinks to herself. "Maybe she's at the big lake with the boulder she likes resting on?" She heads off towards that direction. On her way there, she spots someone. Jazmine stops the horse. She looks intensely at the figure. "Dad?" The spirit of their father appears to her in the forest. He stands approximately 20 feet away from her and the horse. "Hello little one." he walks over to her. "I… I've never seen you here before. I haven't seen you since the war. What… What are you doing here now?" She's caught off guard and upset with these turns of events. "I'm here to tell you that your sister is fine. She'll come home soon enough. Please, head back home."**

 **With that he touches her hand and smiles. Just as she's about to say something, he disappears. "Dammit! I had so many questions." She looks around to see if maybe he just shifted elsewhere. Jazmine hears a noise that doesn't sound human. "Nope! Not today." She turns the horse around to head back home. "I might as well just go home, I mean dad did say that she's alright. She'll contact me when she wants to." Still wanting to search for her, she goes home instead, trusting in her father's words.**

 **It's now completely dark outside when Mikasa and Jean walk in. "Well we have enough wood to last us for a month." Jean says. Hanji looks at them. "Well that's good, but I don't think that we'll be staying here for that long." She responds. "Where's Eren?" Mikasa asks. Armin walks in hearing the question. "He's tending to a girl in one of the bedrooms." He tells her. Mikasa walks quickly to find Eren. "Oh hey, Mikasa. What's up?" She looks at him and then at the unconscious girl in the bed. "Who is she? What happened?"**

 **Levi walks up behind her. "We don't know who she is. All we know is that she was out here and passed out." Levi tells her. Mikasa walks over to the bed and stares at her. "We need some new cold water. The water that's in the pail is warm now. Would you be willing to get me some new water for her?" Eren asks Mikasa. She looks at him. "Sure." She grabs the pail of water and leaves the room. Levi walks in further to the room and places the now clean choker on to the desk. "That's enough Eren. I'll take over from here." Levi tells him. "Yes sir." Eren gets up and heads over to the door. Mikasa walks in with the new cold water and places it on the desk. Both she and Eren walk out.**

 **Levi feels the girl's forehead and cheeks to see how warm she is. "She's still warm, but she's better than before." He thinks to himself. Levi wets a new rag and places it upon her forehead. He sits down and picks up her boots. "Tsk. There dirty." He begins to clean them with shoe polish. He finishes the first one and starts on the other. When he's done with both boots, he puts them down by the bed. He hears the girl moan. Levi looks up at her to see that she's making faces as if she were in pain. "Hey, can you hear me?" She cringes and groans.**

 **"Hey." With that her eyes shoot open. Elizabeth's head is throbbing; she applies pressure to her forehead. She groans again. Elizabeth looks over to the man who is intensely staring at her. She jolts slightly. "Who are you? What are you doing out here?" He asks her. Elizabeth tries to sit up but can't because of the pain that she's in. "Don't push yourself. Just stay down." He helps her lay back down gently. "Now are you going to answer my questions are not?" She looks at him fiercely even though she's still in pain.**

 **"I live out here." "What? What do you mean by you live out here? How is that possible?" He's slightly angered and confused by what she said. "I live out here. I've lived out here ever since I was 5." He looks at her in shock. "No, I don't live by myself. I live with my younger sister and our animals." He looks at her confused. "How did she know I was going to ask that? Was it just a guess?" He thinks to himself.**

 **"You're not from Paradis are you? You're from Marley." She's now able to sit up. "No. I'm from another country called Mysticrealm." "There's another country out here?" She looks at him with sorrow written all over her face. "There was another country." Elizabeth looks over to the desk to see her choker. She rubs her neck to feel that it's been bandaged. "Sorry about that." Levi tells her. She looks at him. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault. You have no idea as to who I am or what I'm capable of. On top of that, I'm the one who moved, not you." "Who are you?" He asks one last time. "My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Eclipse Oracle."**


	4. Chapter 3

**Attack On Titan: The Ruined Country**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Elizabeth and Levi sat front to front, staring into each other's eyes. "What do you mean by there was another country?" He asks her. "A long time ago Marley attacked my country. Fearing our ability's, they wanted us removed from this world." Levi looks at her with disbelief. "So what you're telling me is that Marley attacked your country and that there's nothing left?" Elizabeth looks out of the window beside her and stares straight at the moon. "My family has powers… Had, I mean." She looks down at her boots. "All I can tell you is that there was a huge fire that engulfed my entire country. It burnt it to the ground in the matter of a few days. My sister and I were the only survivors." Levi's in shock by the news.**

 **"Why do you call it your country and add such a strong sense to the word? On top of that, why is this the only thing that you can tell me?" He leans in closer to see her face because she's still looking down. When he leans in, he sees that there are tears in her eyes, but nothing streams down her cheeks. His eyes widen slightly. "Because I'm the air to the throne. My sister and I are the princesses to Mysticrealm. The reason that I'm not telling you anything more is because you wouldn't believe me without any proof of what I'm saying." Levi's caught off guard to hear that she's royalty. He's confused by what she said though. "What makes you think that I won't believe in what you have to say?" Elizabeth looks up at him and then back down to her boots. She breathes in and closes her eyes. Her tears have now cleared up.**

 **Hanji walks in. "Oh, your awake! How are you feeling?" Both Elizabeth and Levi look up at her. "I'm alright, thank you." Hanji walks over and bends down to look Elizabeth straight in the face. She looks deeply into her eyes. "So, who are you and why are you all the way out here in the middle of no ware? I mean, we're not even inside of the walls." Only an inch away from her face, Hanji begins to smile creepily. "Hanji, back off. You'll end up scaring her away." She backs up. "Sorry about that." With that, Hanji laughs. Elizabeth looks at the both of them. Levi and Hanji are having a conversation with each other on how she needs to act properly. "Sorry, I'm just so excited to meet someone who's been out here. I just have so many questions." "Will you don't need to give her that rape face of yours, four eyes."**

 **Elizabeth places her knuckle upon her bottom lip and begins to giggle. Both Levi and Hanji stop arguing and stare at her. "What?" Levi asks. "Sorry, I'm just happy that theirs more people out here." They look at her in surprise. She begins to blush by something that Levi had said in his mind. She didn't mean to hear it, it was just a strong enough thought that it came to her. "Are you all alone out here?" Hanji asks with worried eyes. "No… And yes. It's only my sister and I. We have our animals, but that's not the kind of company that people should have." Hanji's eyes widen and begin to shine. She's saddened by what Elizabeth said, but all at the same time, she finds her to be completely adorable when she blushes.**

 **Hanji jumps beside her on the bed and raps her arms around Elizabeth. "Oh my God! You poor thing! You're so adorable!" She adds. Slightly caught off guard, Elizabeth begins to blush even more. Hanji looks at Levi with pure excitement. "Can we keep her? She's just so fucking cute!" "She's a human being, not a pet, Hanji." Elizabeth smiles. "Awww!" Hanji frowns in disappointment. "Um, do you mind if I collect myself before I'm questioned any further?" Hanji lets go of her. "Oh! Sure, honey. We'll give you some room to get yourself back together. Come on mister grumpy pants. Let's give her some time to herself." "Tsk." They both get up and leave the room, closing the door behind them.**

 **"I'm so excited! She must have so many stories to tell me!" Hanji said enthusiastically. They head into the kitchen. Levi sits down at the table in the middle of the room. He starts to drink the tea that he had just made for himself right after entering the kitchen. The two of them discuss what all was said between Levi and Elizabeth. "Oh my! Royalty, huh? Well damn." Hanji said. A thought comes to Levi. "Tsk. She'll be using dirty water." He gets up and walks back to where Elizabeth is. He knocks on the door. "I'm coming in." Without waiting for a response, he begins to open the door.**

 **Levi opens the door to see her standing in front of the window with her back facing toads him. The moonlight illuminates her silhouette. Her hair flowing down, no longer braided. Her hair glistens as the wind blows in through the opened window. Levi's eyes widen slightly. She turns around to look at him. Her neck is no longer bandaged and her shirt is halfway unbuttoned. She's holding her shirt together and looks at him flustered. "Kuh… Mm… Sorry." Levi looks down so that she can situate herself better and more properly. "Levi?… Did you need something?" He looks up at her. "I came back to get you fresh water." He walks over to the desk and grabs the pale of water. "Oh… Thank you." With that he walks out of the room with it.**

 **Eren, Armin and Mikasa walk by the room that she's in. "Oh!" Eren stops dead in his tracks witch causes the other two behind him to stop as well. "She's awake." They turn around and walk back to her room. "Happy to see that you're up and doing well." Eren said while walking into the room. Elizabeth looks up at the three of them and smiles. "Yes, thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious." "No problem. I mean we~" Eren was cut off by Mikasa touching his shoulder. "Who are you?" Mikasa glares at her. Elizabeth has no reaction other than to stare back at her. Armin feels the tension that Mikasa's giving off toads her.**

 **"We'll introduce ourselves first. I mean, she is surrounded by strangers who have taken her." He looks at Elizabeth and gives her a warm smile. "Hi, my name's Armin. It's nice to finally meet you. This here beside me is Eren and the one next to him is Mikasa.** **Elizabeth smiles at the three of them. "It's a pleasure to meet the all of you. My name is Elizabeth, but you may call me Eliz if you wish." They look at her in surprise. "Wow, so formal." Armin comments on how she introduced herself. She lets out a small giggle. "Yea, ware did that come from? It's almost as if your royalty." Eren says sarcastically. Armin and Eren chuckle slightly. "That's because I am." The two of them look at her with wide eyes and Mikasa… Well she's still wearing her stoic expression. "What?" Eren's in shock. "Your royalty? From ware? Marley?" Armin asks her. "Yes, I'm royalty. But I'm not from Marley."**

 **Levi's talking to Hanji in the kitchen. "So, you walked in on her, huh?" She laughs at the news. Levi stops what he's doing and glares at her. Jean walks in. "What's going on? Everyone's more talkative today." "Where have you been?" Hanji asks him. "I was asleep on the couch." He responds. "Well maybe if you hadn't done so, you would know, wouldn't you?" The two of them start to converse with one another. Levi finishes getting the fresh water and some new rags. He walks back to ware Elizabeth is and stops a few feet away from the door. He listens to the conversation that the four of them are having. They had just introduced themselves to her. Then it hits him. "Wait. I never introduced myself to her… Hanji never said my name in front of her while she was conscious ether. How did she know my name?"**

 **He stands there for a brief moment. Levi hears Elizabeth speak about being a princess, but not from Marley. He picks up on the slight saddens in her voice. He then walks in to the room with the pale of water and rags in hand. "Alright, everybody out. She would like to be alone momentarily." They look at him and then back at her. "Alright. We'll talk to you later. See ya." Eren tells her. With that, they say goodbye and wave their hands while walking out of the room.**

 **"Thank you for getting me new water." Levi setts the pale down and looks at her. "Turn around." He tells her. She looks at him. "What?" "Turn around." He commanded. Elizabeth's caught off guard. Levi walks over to the door and closes it. Her eyes widen and she begins to blush slightly. He looks at her and waits for her to obey is request. She looks away and follows his orders. He walks over to her and pushes aside her long straight, thick hair. Levi wets one of the rags and genitally brushes the back of her neck with it. Elizabeth blushes a little more. He's washing her neck in order to make sure that all of the dried blood is gone. From her neck, he shifts her shirt off of one of her shoulders to wash that as well. She flinches and grabs his hand. She turns to look at him with sorrow written all over her face. "Please… Don't. Don't do that."**

 **Still holding his hand, she pulls her shirt back up on to her shoulder. Levi slightly taken back and confused, looks at her. "My heart aches when she looks this way. Why?" He thinks to himself. Elizabeth lets go of his hand. She walks over to the desk, grabs her choker and putts it back on. She begins to brush her hair the best that she can with her fingers. "Oh... Here." Levi pulls out a comb and walks over to her with it. He's just about to start brushing her hair for her when he stops himself. "May I?" He asks. She looks at him and nods her head yes. Levi begins to comb her hair. "Her hair is extremely soft. It almost feels like silk." He thinks to himself.**

 **"Give me the tie." He tells her. She hands it to him and he places it between his lips. Levi begins to braid her hair. As he's finishing the braid by putting the tie in, he asks. "So, how did you know my name? I never introduced myself and Hanji never said my name in front of you while you were awake." Her eyes widen. She's dumbfounded that she did that. "How do I explain this to him?" She thinks. Levi's completely finished with braiding her hair. He stands behind her in wait for her to respond. She places her hand on the back of her neck and begins to rub it feeling that she's pined herself into a corner. She sighs. "Well I'm not going to hypnotize him. I can't bring myself to do that to him." Levi sees her body language change. She's become very stand-offish. She sets on to the bed and looks up at him. "I'm going to tell you a story." Levi looks intensely at her.**

 **"There once was a city called Atlantis. Far older than any other civilization. The people of Atlantis were said to possess great powers. Both mentally and spiritually. Along with these powers, they were extremely smart. There are even stories of them possessing the greatest technology ever made by man. One day, out of the blue, they vanish. The city itself had disappeared. Never to be seen again. Some believe that the city was swallowed up by the ocean, that it now lays rest at the depths of its sandy flours." Levi sets down beside her. He looks at her, knowing that her story is not yet done. They gaze deeply into each others eyes.**

 **"My family, the Oracle's, are believed to be descendants of Atlantis." His eyes widen in disbelief of what was being told to him. "So what you're trying to tell me is that your family… Has powers?" She sighs once again. "Yes." He looks her dead in the face. Levi can see the look in her eyes. He can see that she's not lying to him and that she's not making up some wise tail to empress him. Elizabeth feels that he's giving her, his trust. She tells him of all of the powers that her family possesses, everything that they can do and to what extent the powers can reach.**

 **"So what powers do you possess?" He asks her. She looks away briefly and then back at him. "I acquired all of them." His eyes widen. "And what of your sister?" "She has all but the sight of time." They begin to hear birds outside of the window. Elizabeth looks out of the window to see that the sun is rising. "Oh… Its morning." Levi, still looking at her. "I'm sorry that I kept you up all night." He tells her. She looks at him with a smile. "It's alright. Your fine. I don't get much sleep in the first place anyways. If you hadn't been here keeping me company, I would have probably just been balled up on the bed staring off in to space." He looks at her in question. "Does she have insomnia just like I do?" He thinks to himself.**

 **Elizabeth gets up from the bed. "Levi, would you mind if I went back home at some point today? You're more than welcome to come along. All of you are." He looks at her in surprise of her offer. "I'm not going to keep you from going home. However, I am curious as to see where you live. So I guess that I'll take you up on your offer and come with you." She smiles at him. "Alright, I'll let my sister know." With that, she walks out of the room and heads towards the kitchen. Levi's still not yet used to the fact that she's capable of doing that. Her abilities are still a shock to him. "Why did my head just tell me that I'll learn to get used to her and her powers?" He ponders on what his thoughts have just told him. There just rushing through like a hurricane. A split second later, a voice shrouded in darkness rings out above the rest. "Stay with her. Keep her safe." Levi jolts at this. "What the hell was that all about?"**

 **Elizabeth's in the kitchen making everyone breakfast from what they have. There further away from the walls, then they are to Marley. The house that there staying at is an abandoned house that used to belong to a cook. So the house has quit a few cooking utensils. The outside is an orchard. The sisters used to visit it when they were kids. Nobody has lived there in over 100 years.**

 **"Jazmine? Jazmine, are you awake? Can you hear me?" She waits for a moment. "Elizabeth?! Are you alright?! Where are you?! What happened?!" "I'm alright. I'm currently with a group of people. There from Paradis. I had a vision and one of them took me in to help me. I know that there not going to harm us. My sight showed me who they are with their thoughts. There good people, Jazmine. I can feel that they've gone through harsh times. I didn't want to go too far with my ability's, so I only sought out there personalities and their names. One of them has put his full trust in me." Jazmine's in complete shock by these turns of events. "What!? You've met people?! Are you sure that your safe with them?" Elizabeth laughs slightly. "Yes, I'm alright. I'll be home at some point in time today. Expect company when I get home." "You're bringing them with you?! Why!?" "I trust them. My sight showed me that I… We, I mean. That we can trust them with our lives. Now don't argue. You and I both know that we need company from others. We're way over due for it and we well deserve the company of others. It's not healthy to have it be just you and me." Jazmine stays silent. "Can you clean up any messes that are around the house?" "Why?" "Well we don't want them thinking that we live like pigs. On top of that, one of them happens to be a clean freak." Jazmine laughs. "Really?! Ha! … Alright. There's not much to clean up thankfully." The two of them giggle. "Thanks, I'll let you know when were on our way." "Alright."**


	5. Chapter 4

**Attack On Titan: The Ruined Country**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Levi comes into the kitchen because of the smell of tea. He looks at Elizabeth. "Did you get a reading from me about liking tea?" She turns to look at him. "Yes. Sorry about that. My sight sometimes tells me details about certain things. It happens through touch and sometimes even just by me looking at it." He looks at in slight embarrassment, but not showing any of it in his face. "I'm sorry if my sight ever takes it too far." Her voice lowers in sadness and sham. He walks over to her and place's his hand upon her shoulder. He's about to speak when Hanji walks in, slightly drowsy.**

 **"What smells so God damn good?" She whips her eyes and looks at Elizabeth. "Yummy! You're making the all of us breakfast! Thank you Elizabeth!" She sits herself down at the table in excitement for the meal. Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Jean all walk in. "What's all of the commotion about?" Jean asks in annoyance. "That smells really good Elizabeth." Armin complements her on the delightful aroma of the food that she's cooking. Eren walks over to see what she's making. "Wow! You're making us all breakfast. Thanks! That looks really good." Elizabeth looks at the all of them and smiles. She's making pork sausages with the bore that they had caught a few days before meeting her. Along with that, she had found some rice within the cupboards.**

 **"Armin, would you mind going outside and fetching me some apples from one of the trees outside?" She asks. "Oh. Um. Sure." With that, he runs outside to one of the trees. "What do you need apples for?" Eren asks. "I'm going to use the apples as flavoring for the sausages." Hanji begins to droll. "Ohhh… That sounds sooo good." Armin comes back in with a shirt full of apples. "I didn't know how many you wanted, so I grab as many as I could." "Oh. I'm sorry. I should have been more specific. Thank you for retrieving them for me." Levi looks over to him. "Hand them to me." Levi tells him. Armin does as he's told and gives Levi the apples. Levi walks over to the sink and rinses them off. "What do you need me to do with them?" He asks Elizabeth. She looks at him in surprise of his offer to help. "If you wouldn't mind dicing up three of the apples and placing them into the pan, I would be grateful." Levi does as she asked him to. "Thank you for helping me." "Mmhhm."**

 **Without looking away from what she's doing, she addresses the man whom she has yet to meet. "You must be Jean. It's a pleasure to meet you." He's caught off guard by how polite she is. "Oh, um, yea. It's nice to meet you too." Elizabeth finishes making the breakfast. Everyone sits down at the kitchen table and starts to dig in. "Oh my God! This is so good!" Hanji squeals in delight. "It's delicious." Armin adds in. Both Eren and Jean are stuffing their faces with the food. "Mmhhm. Thif if re~" Eren's cut off by Mikasa. "Eren, don't talk with your mouth full." He swallows the food. "Sorry." Mikasa takes a bit out of the sausage. She slightly blushes from the sweet juicy flavors that rush on to her taste buds. Eren adds another comment. "Aw man. Sasha would kill for this." Armin, Hanji and Jean all laugh pretty hard at his comment. "Ain't that the truth." Jean says.**

 **Elizabeth reads them to find out who Sasha is. So then she doesn't need to ask. They go on about Sasha and how she would handle the situation.**

 **Elizabeth looks over to Levi to see his reaction towards the meal. He begins to eat the apple flavored sausage that everyone seems to love so much. His eyes widen slightly due to the burst of flavor. He looks over to Elizabeth. "This is quit pleasing." She blushes from everyone's reactions towards her food. "Thank you." They all finish the well cooked meal, leaving nothing behind on their plates. "We'll be heading out to Elizabeth's place today. So get ready to leave." Levi announces. Hanji becomes overly excited over the news. She dashes out of the kitchen to gather everything that she needs.**

 **"Here, come with me." Levi tells Elizabeth. He takes her outside to their horses. "This is my horse. You'll be riding with me." She blushes slightly. "Alright." She walks over to the horse. "Well aren't you a mighty handsome steed." She rests her hand on to his muzzle. He neighs in content with her and pushes his face gently into her neck and shoulder. She laughs. "Yes, hello sweet heart." Levi watches her interact with his horse. "I've never seen him warm up to anyone so quickly before." Elizabeth, still loving the horse, looks over to Levi. "I have a way with animals, it comes to me naturally."**

 **Everyone else comes walking out with their belongings. "We're all set!" Hanji yells in excitement. Everyone mounts on to their horses. Before Hanji does so, she walks over to Elizabeth. "Here, your jacket and boots. Wouldn't want to leave these behind. Oh, and I thought that you would like to bring the rest of the apples that Armin picked for you, so I found a bag to put them in." She giggles. "Thank you." She puts her boots and jacket on and packs the bag of apples on to the horse's saddle. Levi has Elizabeth get on first. He had put his hand out expecting that she would need help getting on, but she didn't. She mounted the horse without any struggle. He looks at her impressed by her elegance and independence. Then he, himself hops on behind her.**

 **Levi's arms are now on each side of her in order to hold on to the horses lead. His legs are pressed against her hips and outer thighs and his chest is planted gently yet firmly against her back. The all of them moved out on Elizabeth's directions towards home. Elizabeth can feel his breath upon the back of her neck. She blushes furiously because of the circumstances. Her hearts pounding. "Why am I so flustered?...Am I falling for him?" "Hey, is everything alright?" Levi speaks softly into her ear. She jolts slightly, hoping that he hadn't noticed that she had done so. "You're becoming very warm again." He adds. "I'm alright." She turns her head to look at him. His face is only inches away from her own. She turns back around, trying not to show him that she's flustered. "Thank you for worrying about me though." He watches her every movement. "Dear God… Her body has such a seductive language to it right now… Wait… What am I saying? You creep, why are these thoughts flooding in?… Shut up! She might be able to here you." He thinks to himself.**

 **"Oh! I should let Jazmine know that we're on our way." Not realizing that she said that out loud, everyone looks at her in confusion. "What?" Eren asks. "That's right. I haven't told you brats yet. She has very special ability's." Levi goes on with explaining everything to them, so that she doesn't have to repeat herself all over again. "Seriously!? You can do all of that?! That's so cool!" Eren says. "If you can really do that, then what am I thinking?" Jean asks in a very skeptic tone. "Jean! How rude! Don't ~" Hanji's cut off by Elizabeth. "A boy named Marco and the number 9." She hadn't even glanced at him to answer his skeptical question. He looks at her completely dumbfounded. "How did you…?" Everyone's in amazement. "Holly shit! That was insane!" Eren comments. "So can you hear everything that the all of us are thinking right now?" Armin asks.**

 **"Well if I wanted to, then yes. I can shut it off and turn it back on when I need to." She responds. "Why shut it off… And How?" Hanji's very intrigued now, more so then before. "I shut it off in order to get it least SOME peace and quiet. When I have myself open to the voices of this world, there's absolutely no silence. I can depict someone's voice from all of the others if need be as well. If I want some quite, all I have to do is close myself up from the worlds mind. It's as if I close my third eye… in retrospect. In other words, it's like turning a radio off or flipping the light switch. Another example would be to disconnect a signal. I still get some voices here and there, but those are the strong thoughts that flood in to someone's mind." Everyone looks at her in utter shock. Even Mikasa's impressed. "Wow. So that must be really loud and annoying." Jean comments.**

 **"Are we still heading in the right direction?" Levi asks. He could feel that the pestering was slightly getting to her. "Oh. Um… Yes. We still have quite a ways to go though. We'll be there in the matter of three hours or so." She had somewhat forgotten that he was right behind her. "Would you like it if everyone simmered down in order for you contact your sister?" He asks. "They don't need to stop talking all together. I just need to be separated from their conversation. So I won't be responding to anyone." He looks over to everyone else. "You herd her. Keep to yourselves for a moment, you brats." They all start to converse with each other.**

 **"Jazmine? You their?" She waits for a brief moment. "Jazmine!?" "Huh?! What?… Oh… What is it?" Elizabeth chuckles. "Did you fall asleep?" "Hah! Yea. What'd you need?" "I'm just letting you know that were on our way. We'll be home in approximately three hours or so." "Oh! Alright. I guess I'll see you when you get back then." "Alright."**

 **Jazmine lye's back down on to the couch within their living room. "OH SHIT! I still haven't tided up yet!" She jumps up and lunges over the couch. Her foot hits the top of it and she trips. "AH!" *THUMP!* She stands up quickly. "I'm good." She runs out of the living room to start on everything. Jazmine starts with the kitchen. She washes the few dishes and cleans up the counter space. Next was the floor. She had tracked in mud from last night. Then she was off to her room. She was reorganizing her butterfly collection recently and still had yet to put it back together and hang them up. Once she got that out of the way, she headed to her sisters room.**

 **When she got there, she stood in front of the doorway, staring at the artsy chaos. Art supplies, paper, note books and sketch books, along with some of her artistry's and poetry were scattered across her room. "I… Should probably not clean this for her. She's got her own crazy way of organizing her stuff. I'd end up throwing off her feng shui or some shit." Jazmine's still standing there, looking at the mess before her. "She'd probably become very angry with me." She thinks to herself.**

 **Her cat comes walking up to her and starts to rub and purr against her leg. "Oh. Is it lunch time already?" She picks her cat up and walks in to the kitchen. Jazmine looks at the clock. "Not quit yet." She decides to love up her cat for a little while. Jazmine's cat is an orange tabby with green eyes. His name… is Sassafras. "Alright Sassafras, now its lunch time." She giggles at the cat who was impatient for his lunch. She putts the rather large cat down and grabs his dish. "I'm making you a fat cat Sassafras." She laughs. "But I'll always love you no matter how fat you become." He looks up at her with big, big eyes, waiting for her to give him his food. "Meow." "Alright, alright. Give me a moment." She walks over to the cupboard with his food in it. Jazmine pores the food on to the his dish, which he doesn't even wait for her to finish poring before her digs in. "Your so pampered." She giggles.**

 **"Oh. I almost forgot. We're just about out of our fruit." She starts to think about their garden next to the water mill. "Hmmm… We don't really have any fruits growing right now. We do have some pumpkins though." She putts her boots and jacket on and heads outside. "Hey Elizabeth?" She waits for a moment. "Yes?" "Can you get apples from somewhere? We're almost out." Elizabeth laughs. "That's too funny. I actually already have some for us." Jazmine chuckles. "Great minds think alike. Kay, so you have the apples, I'm going down to the garden to get some of the pumpkins. I'll see you eventually." "Alright. Be careful. I saw a bare in that area, so keep an eye out. It came to me just as you said that." Jazmine's slightly thrown off by the news. "Oh! Alright. Well damn… So your flash visions are becoming stronger, that's cool." "Yea, I'm getting them more often and there way clearer then what they used to be." "Oh. Well that's good. Anyways, thanks for the warning. I'll be careful." "Yup."**

 **Jazmine goes back inside to grab her riffle. "If a bare comes at me, I'm going to need more than just my dagger." She heads back outside. Jazmine saddles up on to one of her horses. She has with her, the riffle, her dagger, a basket and a miner weal barrel that attaches to the horse. The weal barrel is to carry the pumpkins and whatever else she decides to grab. "Alright Chocolate, lets head on out."**

 **The sisters have four horses total. Both of them have a girl and boy horse. Jazmine's boy horse is colored chocolate brown with dark green eyes. As you could guess, that's Chocolate. Her other hoers, the girl, is named Song Thrush. She's white with black and brown speaks throughout her fur and she has one brown eye and one blue. Elizabeth's girl horse is all gray with darker gray areas throughout her fur. She has pail blue eyes and her name is Twilight Mist. Her boy horse is named Midnight. He's black with a white diamond shape upon his forehead and has dark blue eyes.**

 **Jazmine and Chocolate head out towards the garden. She keeps her guard up. "Keep an eye and ear out, boy." She slightly giggles at herself for saying that. She pats his neck. They arrive at the garden and Jazmine gets down. She fires a warning shot into the sky in order to scar off anything in the vicinity. *BANG!* She listens to her surroundings to see if anything was nearby. Jazmine spots a small herd of dear to her left, hidden within the trees. They run off due to the sudden bang of the gun shot. She watches them run off in to the distance. "Still need to keep an eye out. The bare might not have been scared of the gunfire." She leads Chocolate over to the garden. Jazmine looks around one last time to insure that nothing else is in the area.**

 **"Alright Chocolate, let's start picking." She starts with the pumpkins. Her hands move over all of them, checking them for ripens. Jazmine ends up finding four ripe pumpkins, cuts there stems and places them into the weal barrel. After the pumpkins were done, she walked around the garden to see if she'd be able take anything else home with her. She found nothing that was considered edible anymore, so she heads over to the wild berry bushes on the outskirt of the tree lining. There, she finds that both the black berry and res-berry bushes still have berry's left. Jazmine picks as many berries as she can and places them within the basket that she has with her. She's about to pick the last res-berry when a tarantula crawls out of the bush towards her. "AH! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HABLOBLOB!… NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!" She panic laughs while backing away from the bush. "I'm good. I don't need the last berry that badly. You keep it." With that, she runs away with the basket.**

 **Jazmine putts everything that she's gathered in to the weal barrel. Chocolate looks at her in confusion and is somewhat concerned as to why she laughed so weirdly and ran over to him and the weal barrel. She has a little moment. Jazmine ends up brushing off any invisible bugs that might be on her as she shakes and dances off the creepy crawly feeling that she has all over her body. "Not today you assholes. Not today." She huffs off her anxiety. Chocolate nudges her slightly to see if he could calm her down. She turns and looks at him. "Thanks for comforting me." She pats him on the head and rubs his neck. "Let's head on home, shall we." She hoists herself up and the two of then head home.**

 **When they get back, Jazmine puts Chocolate with the other horses. She then heads inside with everything that she's gathered. She places the pumpkins on to the kitchen table and dumps all of the berries in to the sink. "I'll rinse everything for her." With that, she washes everything off and puts them away for Elizabeth to deal with later. "Oh! I should probably warn Eliz about her room… I'll go close her door." Jazmine walks over to Elizabeth's room. She looks over the artsy chaos once again and giggles. "I'm gonna let you deal with this, sis." She thinks to herself. "Hey Eliz." She gets a response right away. "Hm?" "I didn't clean your room because I didn't want to through off any of your vibes or anything. So I'm just going to close your door and let you deal with it." Elizabeth chuckles. "Alright. Sounds like a plan… We'll be home within a half an hour or so. I'll see you shortly." "Kay." With that, she closes the door.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Attack On Titan: The Ruined Country**

 **Chapter 5**

 **"TITAN!" Eren yells in an enraged panic. Everyone braces themselves. "Wait! It's alright! Don't panic!" Everyone stops and looks at Elizabeth with a slightly horrified confused expression on their faces. "The titans here on this island don't do harmful acts. They just roam, minding their own business. Some of them occasionally like to stop by and watch us to see what were up to, but that's just about it." "What?! Are you serious?!" Hanji's intrigued. Everyone else is confused. Levi conforms closer to her. "What do you mean?" He asks. She blushes by the sudden strength around her. "This island is a spiritual land mark. Both my country and Marley made a peace treaty for this holy ground. There is to be no wrong doings of any kind on this sacred island. The only thing that you could do here is hunt for food and if need be, to hunt for materials to make clothing. You're not allowed to hunt for sport, kill another person or disturb the land. So the titans here are very peaceful. Quite some time ago, a boat sent from Marley to go to Paradis shipwrecked off of the shores of this island. That ship contained the titans that are here today. So in a way, the titans on this ground are dormant. They have become the protectors of this land. If there is a threat to this island, they will strike."**

 **Everyone including Levi and Mikasa widened their eyes in shock. "That's awesome!" Hanji squeals in excitement. "So the titans know where they are and what they should and shouldn't do here. They ~" Hanji rambles on about her theory's on the titans. Everyone ignores her as she has her moment. They start to converse with each other. "So we're defiantly not yet at Marley." Armin comments. Elizabeth overhears the conversation that the others are having. Before she's able to add anything to their topic, Levi leans in to her neck. "That's what I thought." He says. She blushes. "Pardon?" She asks. He looks at her. "You smell of tea and lavender." "And?" Levi looks away. "What am I doing? I'm not Mike! I swear, if that dog man's habits have past to me… It's as if I can't control myself around her." He thinks to himself. "Tsk. It's nothing." Elizabeth turns around as far as she can in order to give him a "really" stare. He looks back at her. "I just like it, okay. Now turn around brat."**

 **His body tenses up slightly and Elizabeth can feel that. She wants to relax him. "I'll make you some of my lavender tea shampoo and conditioner when we get home." She tells him. His body relaxes again. "You make it?" "Mhm. I'll show you how if you wish." Levi looks at her. "You're a woman of many secrets and talents." She giggles. "You don't know the half of it." She thinks to herself. "Is that the only sent that you make?" He asks her. "No. I make rose petal vanilla and forget me not passion." "Passion?" His arms tighten around her as if to constrain her from moving away from him. She blushes again, but he's unable to see that. "Yes, passion fruit." She responds. "Ah. I see." His arms relax. "So when will we get to your place? Are we almost their?" Jean asks impatiently. "Were about 30 minutes away." She assures him.**

 **Just then, Elizabeth jolts slightly and Levi feels her do so. Her grip tightens around the saddles horn. "What is it?" Levi asks. Her body language completely changes. She growls under her breath and stops the horse directly under a tree limb. "Eliz~" He's cut off by her pulling herself off of the horse and into the tree above them. "Elizabeth, what are you doing?" He looks at her, waiting for a response. "What's going on?" Hanji asks while coming over to them. "She moved so swiftly." Levi thinks to himself. "There are hunters here." She finally lets out a response. Her voice was completely taken over with pure rage. "Elizabeth, what's happening?" Armin comes over concerned. "Do not fallow me. Too many people well draw to much attention." With that she lunges from tree limb to tree limb from tree to tree. "Holy shit! She doesn't even need the 3DM gear. The little spider monkey." Hanji says in both shock and humor.**

 **"Stay here. I'm going with her." Levi shoots off of his horse and follows in pursuit after her using his 3DM gear. "Captain! Wait, she said to ~" Eren's cut off by Mikasa. "Eren, let him go. Have you not noticed it? He acts differently with her." Eren looks at her in confusion. "Good God, you dumb idiot! You have no understanding of any of this kind of stuff, do you?" Jean makes a snotty remark on Eren's cluelessness. Mikasa glares at him and Jean backs off. "Well, what do we do now?" Eren asks. "We're just going to have to wait here." Hanji tells them. "I wander what that was all about?" Armin questions. "Whatever it was, had her on high alert." Hanji says. "She said something about hunters." Mikasa adds in. "Well these hunters sure did piss her off. Did you see that look in her eyes? They were just as horrifying as the captains." Jeans comments.**

 **Levi loses sight of Elizabeth. "Shit." He stops and props himself on a tree limb to better scan the area around him. "She's so agile." He thinks to himself. "There!" He spots her about 20 trees away from him. He yet again follows in pursuit. On his way over to where she is, he hears gun shots being fired in her area. "No!" He yells in his head. He reaches where she is to find her through herself out of the tree that she was in and lands straight onto a man, bring him down to the ground. With a swift move of her arms, she snaps the man's neck, killing him right on the spot. Levi's in shock of what he just witnessed. He then sees a man out of the corner of his eye, running towards her. She pounces from the now broken body and runs at full speed towards the man. He begins to fire his gun at her, but she manages to doge all of the flying bullets.**

 **Levi watches from his secret look out in the tree. He can't bring himself to move, he's completely stunned by her movements. She just draws him in with her unbelievably powerful strides and attacks. Elizabeth pulls out her dagger and kneels down under the man the moment she reaches him. In a split second, she lunges up and stabs him in the stomach. She drags the dagger upwards, from his gut to his neck, causing vital organs to spill out. Levi's in utter shock by her ease of the situation. Yet another man begins to shoot at her, only this time a bullet hits her, shooting her upper left arm. Levi has no time to react before she grabs the one man's body using it as a shield. Still able to run at full speed with another person's body weight throws the third man off guard. "You little bitch!" He yells angrily at her.**

 **When close enough, she throws the man's body at him. Elizabeth jumps high into the air above the two them. He shoots at her, grazing her cheek with a bullet. She lands on his shoulders and twists her body, snapping his neck completely backwards. She swiftly grabs the bag from off of his back. The man's body goes limp and begins to collapse under her. This causes Elizabeth to slightly tumble off of him in mid fall. She's now on the ground, cradling the bag in her arms. Levi shoots out of the tree and comes to her aid. "Elizabeth!" He thinks that she's severally hurt, by the way that she's postured. He kneels down beside her, and pulls her to his lap. "I'm alright... I'm alright." She reassures him. With that, she looks down to the bag with concerned eyes. It begins to move and make whimpering noises. She sighs in relief. "What is it?" He asks.**

 **Elizabeth opens the bag to reveal a white tiger cub, no older than 2 months. His eyes widen at the sight of it. "So you received a vision with those men taking this cub?" She cradles the cub in her arms, trying to comfort it. "That's not all." She tells him. She looks up towards a large bush. He looks towards the same direction to see the cub's decapitated mother lying on the ground. "They were killing for sport. There are more animals that they've hunted, but this is just the most recent of their kills. To add to it, this little one here was going to forced into becoming an arena fighter for their entertainment." She tells him. Levi looks at her. "So that's why you were bothered by this so much. You should have told me, I would have helped you." He says while holding onto her. She looks up at him and smiles. "Thank you, but this one just hit me close to home. This was something that I needed to handle on my own." "You got yourself hurt in the process. Therese no reason for you ~" He's cut off by her softly placing her hand on his cheek. "Levi… truly… Thank you for worrying about me." She tells him in a tender voice. His heart skips a beat. "Tsk… Yea."**

 **The two of them stand up. Elizabeth's still holding the cub in her arms looking down at it with a loving face. Levi looks at her cheek. "Tsk." He grabs a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and gently begins to whip the blood away. "So what are you planning on doing with the cub?" He asks while tending to her cheek. She looks up at him and then back down to the cub. "She has no one anymore. No mother, no guardian, no one to raise her. She's way too young to take care of herself. So I'm going to fill in that roll. I'll become her mother." Levi's eyes widen. He's surprise by her. By the fact that she can be truly cold and bitter and then the very next moment be the most gentle and caring person he's ever met.**

 **He looks down at the cub, whom is no more than an inch away from his chest. He gently massages the cub's ear. "Looks like your apart of the family now, little one." He says unconsciously. "What the fuck?! Why did I just say that?! I'm not a part of her family! Why the hell did I say that as if I were?!" He yells in his head. He looks up to see how she reacted to his comment. She hadn't noticed it seemed, she was too overwhelmed by the heartache that the tiger cub just went through. The three of them begin to hear the beating of hooves. "Levi! Elizabeth! What happened!?" Hanji cry's out. The squad came to find out what was happening. "We heard gunshots. What ~" Hanji stops mid sentience. She looks around to see all of the dead men and animals. "What happened here?" Eren asks.**

 **Hanji gets down from her horse and walks over to the two of them. She finally realizes that Elizabeth's holding a tiger cub. "Oh my God! What a cutie!" She's about to have a minor spaz attack when she sees Elizabeth's arm. *Gasp!* "Elizabeth! You've been shot!" Both Elizabeth and Levi had somewhat forgotten that detail. "Oh… Your right." Elizabeth responds while looking at her wound. Hanji's dumbfounded by the fact that she's so calm and casual about her arm. "Is this like an every week occurrence or some shit?" Hanji thinks to herself. "Here, let me hold her." Levi tells Elizabeth while holding out his arms. She gently hands him the cub and the cub slightly whimpers due to not being held by her savory any longer. "Shhh… It's alright precious. He'll take good care of you, I promise." She reassures the cub. The cub calms down and a moment later, slightly nuzzles herself up to Levi. He warmly holds her and massages her head and back.**

 **Hanji brings out the medical supplies and has Armin hold them for her. "Let's get this fixed up, shall we?" She brings out a scalpel and a pair of tweezers. "Oh... I got this. You don't need to do anything with those." Elizabeth tells her. She takes her jacket off and hands it to Eren. With that, she hovers her hand above the wound and closes her eyes. Everyone's confused by what she's doing. Then, they all begin to hear the sound of torn flesh moving. Elizabeth pulls her hand away from her arm while making a cup shape with her hand. She slightly moans and with that, the bullet floats out of the wound and into her hand. Everyone's in disbelief of what she just pulled off. "How did...?" Hanji's at a loss of words for the first time ever. "Now you may tend to it." She says while holding the bullet out to hand to her. Hanji holds out her hands to take it and just stares at the bullet within her grasp.**

 **"I had no idea that telekinesis was that powerful." Armin says. "You remembered what it was called Armin?" Eren says sarcastically. "Neither did I. That was the first time I've ever done anything like that." Elizabeth tells them. "WHAT?!" Hanji's completely unhinged. "You've never done that before?!" She adds. Elizabeth looks at her. "Nope. I figured I might as well give it a try. I've been able to lift heavy items before, but I never thought that I was able to accomplish this. Besides, there was no way in hell that I was going to let you go digging around in my arm." She tells her. Eren laughs. "Yea, she goes a little crazy when it comes to that kind of stuff." He says. Hanji swings her head around to give him the evil eye. She turns back around to tend to Elizabeth.**

 **Finally everyone comes back to what happened and why there are body's every where. Elizabeth explains to them everything. She tells them that she had flash visions of the hunters being here and what they were doing. Hanji finally starts to stitch her wound up. Levi's standing next to her so that she can love her cub up to keep her mind off of the pain. Elizabeth goes back to explaining what all had gone down. "I'm surprised Levi. You didn't help her?" Hanji snickers. "Tsk. She had it under control." He reply's annoyed. "I couldn't bring myself to move. I was too captivated by her movements and ease of everything." He says in his head, feeling disappointed in himself. Elizabeth flinches from Hanji stitching her arm up. She stops stitching. "What is it honey?" She asks. "Sorry, I've just never been a big fan of needles." Levi can finally see the slight nervousness in her face. He places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her in some form of way. She looks up at him from her arm and gives him a warm smile. Her smile causes him to blush ever so slightly. "You were doing so good before, what happened?" Hanji asks. "I guess the feeling came back to me. You hit a tender spot." She tells her. Hanji looks at her. "Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking. Of course your body went into shock. Now that it's been a little while, you're beginning to feel things again. We have numbing ointment, would you like some?" "Maybe after you finish. We'll see how tender it is once you're done."**

 **Hanji finishes tending to Elizabeth's arm. "Well, what do you think? Want any numbing cream?" She asks her. Elizabeth moves her arm around and flexes it, when she does that, she slightly cringes. Levi and Mikasa are the only ones that caught on to her pain. "I should be fine." She tells Hanji. Before Levi could get a word out, Mikasa grabs the ointment and starts applying it to the wound. "You need it." Mikasa sternly says. Elizabeth looks up at her stoic expression. Mikasa only looks up to meet her gaze once while tending to her arm. "Even Levi and I would require some after receiving this deep of a wound." Mikasa adds. Levi and the others are shocked by Mikasa's actions towards Elizabeth. "She's got a point. You know, from the look of your wound, from what I was able to tell, that bullet almost reached your bone." Hanji tells her. She finishes applying the cream and while she's at it, she bandages her up as well. "Thanks." Elizabeth smiles lightly. Mikasa nods her head and walks away.**

 **"How's it feeling?" Hanji asks. "Tsk. It's not some magic healing jell, four eye's. It doesn't work at super speed ether. It's going to take a little while to kick in." Levi annoyingly tells Hanji. Elizabeth giggles under her breath at how sassy Levi can be. Eren hands her, her jacket. "Shouldn't we get going?" Jean asks impatiently. "We need to dispose of the body's. If somebody comes here in search for them and finds there mangled bodies, that'll mean war on whoever killed them." Elizabeth tells them. "We all know that there the ones who started it, but the people of Marley don't know that and probably wouldn't even care." She says. "There so blood thirsty." She thinks to herself. "Besides, they don't even know that anyone lives here or the fact that my sister and I survived and I would like to keep it that way for as long as I can." She adds. "Alright, then let's go ahead and do that, shale we." Hanji replies.**

 **They began to build a bonfire to burn the bodies when it hits Elizabeth that they're going to be late. No one wanted her to do any of the labor to make the fire, so Levi gave her the cub and she sat back and watched the preparations. She was loving up her tiger when she decided to contact her sister. "Hay Jazmine?" She waits for a brief moment. "Yea?" "We're running late. We came upon something that needed tending to, so we're working on that now. I'll explain everything in better detail when I get home." "What!?… Oh… Um, alright. Did anything happen to you, is everything okay?" Jazmine responds worriedly. Elizabeth sighs. "Only something minor. Don't freak out on me when I get back. I'm not in the mood to bicker today. Again, I'll explain everything when we arrive. Besides, it's a conversation that you'll need to hear in person." Elizabeth tells her. Jazmine doesn't respond. "Trust me?" "Yea, I trust you." "Good. I'll see you eventually." "Yea, yea… Oh hey! I got us four pumpkins and a lot of berries. I already rinsed them off for you, so now you only need to figure out what you want to make with them." "Alright, sound good."**

 **By the time that the sisters' conversation had ended, the scouts had created a big enough and hot enough fire that the bodies would burn to ash in the matter of an hour or so. Armin comes over to her. "Is there anything else that we need to do?" He asks her. "At some point in time we'll need to make their ship disappear. That way it'll look like a ship wreck or like they were lost at sea." She tells him. "Alright. I'll let them know." With that he walks back to the others. She sits there watching them converse with each other. Hanji must have made a joke, because she had made Armin and Jean laugh. Eren looked clueless and Mikasa's expression only darkened. Levi was staring at Elizabeth with deep thought written all over his face. When she locked eyes with him, he slightly flinched and went back to watching the fire.**

 **Elizabeth was still sitting down on the large tree that had fallen down a couple of years ago. She was holding her cub in her arms when Levi walked over to her. "So what are you going to name her?" He asks while sitting down beside her. "I like the sound of Precious. When I said it earlier, it just kind of stuck in my mind." He looks at her and then down at the cub. "Precious, it is then." He pats the cubs head gently. Elizabeth looks down beside her at her jacket. She stares at the arm of it. The bullet had created a rather large hole. "I'll have to patch up my jacket when we get home." "I can do that for you." She turns to look at him. "I have no problem doing it. Besides, it's dirtied from your blood. It'll have to be cleaned before it can be patched up. I also know how to do that without ruining the leather." She looks at him with semi wide eyes and then giggles. "Thank you."**

 **Levi looks at her, but then his gaze trails to something behind her. His eyes narrowed. Elizabeth turns to see what he's looking at. A titan had come by to watch all of them. "I told you that there blood lust was dormant. As a matter of fact, if the fire gets out of hand, it'll put it out." She says while looking at it. Hanji runs over to it jumping up and down screaming in excitement. "Dear God, she's a nut job." Levi comments on Hanji's behavior. "Those are the fun one's though." She says. Elizabeth turns to look at him and laughs slightly. He looks at her and ever so slightly blushes, it's so faint that it's not enough for her to notice it. She stands up with Precious in her arms and smiles at Levi. She then walks over to Armin. "How's the burning coming along?" She asks him. "Rather smoothly. About 15 more minutes and we should be done." He tells her.**

 **Armin looks down at the cub and gives her a warm smile. "Would you like to pet her?" He looks back up at Elizabeth. "Can I?" He asks with excitement in his eyes. "Sure. She's calmed down quite a bit. She's warming up to everyone's presence." He begins to pet her and she closes her eyes in content with his brush strokes. "She's so soft." He says. Eren walks over to them. "It's finished." He tells them. They look up at him to signify that they had heard him. Elizabeth looks over to Levi. He stands up and walks over to her. "Hey four eyes, were getting ready to leave. Get your ass over here." He hollers to Hanji. They vanquish the fire within 20 minutes. When there sure that the fire is completely out, they gather their belongings and mount back onto their horses. Levi's slightly holding on to Elizabeth to insure that she's alright and able to balance herself with the cub in her arms. She's blushing due to him doing so.**

 **Jazmine's out on the roof working on the chimney. She just finished cleaning it out and now she's securing the structure. She looks to her right out towards the field. Jazmine spots her sister and the others out in the distance. She watches them get closer and closer. She stands up when there close enough to fully see her. Jazmine waves at them "HEY!" They her Jazmine yell to them. They look up to the roof to see her waving her arm around like a crazy woman. She jumps off of the roof once everyone's in clear sight and waits for them to arrive. When they do, Elizabeth leads them to the stables. Everyone stars to unmounts there horses and secure them in the stables. Jazmine walks over to them while Elizabeth hands Levi the cub in order for her to get down properly. Jazmine see's the bandage around her sister's arm. "What happened?!" "I'll explain everything inside. We're all tired and as of the moment, I could go for some hot tea and I know Levi could as well."**

 **The lot of them head inside, only venturing as far as the kitchen. The group rested and enjoyed there well-earned drinks. Elizabeth explained everything in full detail, just as she promised. "Tsk. Foal pigs." Jazmine says. "Excuse me?" Jean questions in defense of her phrase. "Not you, the hunters." She reassures him. "Oh..." He replies. After the long explanation, they finally introduce themselves to Jazmine. "Thanks for tending to my sister." She tells the scouts. With that, she feels that she can trust them because of all of the things that they've done for Elizabeth. "It was our pleasure." Hanji responds. Jazmine looks up at her in confusion. "Are you a chick or a dude?" She asks. Hanji's offended and everyone else laughs at the question. Even Levi and Mikasa sinker slightly. "I'm a woman!" Hanji says. "Oh okay. Just wanted to be sure."**


End file.
